


A Few Friends Along the Way

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Jones talk a bit and head out for a drink after a rough day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Friends Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.
> 
> -This fic is purely gen, and Diana and Jones are only friends/partners, nothing more goes on.

Diana heaved a sigh as she watched Peter and Neal walk out of the building. It meant that work was done for today, and they were able to take a rest...for a little while, at least, until Peter was going to get her to help him with the Music Box. Diana knew that she only had a few hours, at the most, and so was contemplating on going out for a change, instead of staying in. 

“Plans?” Jones asked, and she glanced at him. He looked just as tired as she did, though he was clearly hiding it better. 

“Not really. I’m debating about what to do until Peter needs me later tonight,” Diana admitted, shrugging. She folded papers, and stuck them into the proper folders, fixed her desk a bit, and then grabbed her jacket. 

“How about we head out for a drink? We’ve barely hung out since the beginning of this, and with Caffrey…well, one could always use a drink.” Jones suggested, a sly smile on his face at the remark about Caffrey. Diana chuckled. 

“Sure,” She agreed. “I can go for a beer.”

“I still can’t believe that I finally found a woman who actually likes beer more than wine or margaritas.” Jones said. 

“Actually, I like beer more than wine, but I like margaritas more than anything,” Diana admitted, blushing lightly. 

Jones laughed out loud, and they headed out of the building, Jones holding the door open for Diana-clearly learning that from Neal, because he never used to do that before. 

Smiling slightly as she glanced back at her desk, she felt that at least despite everything that’s happened, she was able to get some time to herself. 

And make a few friends along the way.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading.


End file.
